1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a medicine-dispensing cup for liquid or solid medication that allows an individual to consume the entire contents within the cup without moving the head or neck backwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents are concerned with containers designed to ease ingestion of liquids or solids by an individual. Hucknall, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,919, shows a container fitted with an integral straw-like passage that extends above the container top. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,621, Povitz discloses a plastic lip and handle that attaches to a beverage can. Hostetter, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,523, shows a hospital cup with a foldable top edge that contains a small conduit to allow a prone individual to drink from the conduit. A drinking attachment for a can that includes an extended lip portion is described by Ward in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,478. A closure device with a pouring lip for containers is disclosed by Kapples in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,453. Watson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,348, describes a drinking container with an open trough-like spout projecting laterally from one side. Junkman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,729, discloses a two-handled cup for handicapped persons. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,928, Stevens describes a dysphagia cup having sloping interior surfaces and an elliptically-shaped top opening to accommodate a user's nasal bridge during drinking such that substantial backwards angulation of the head is not required. Sang-Seo, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,313, shows a beverage can with a lip that protrudes from the top of the can upon removing a pull tab to open it. Neville U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,191 discloses a disposable safety cup with a spout formed by the container side and attached cup cover.
It is desirable to provide a dispensing cup for liquid or solid medication that allows an individual to consume the entire contents within the cup without moving the head or neck backwards.